


An Interesting Turn of Events

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara likes an academic guy for once. Will she get him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> ~I'm not quite sure where this is going yet so I'll take suggestions if you have any!~

**Chapter 1:**

Your name is Damara. Damara Medigo. You’re what you’d like to think is not your average female college student. You spend enough time on school work to pass all of your classes but most of your time is spent hanging out with your friends, partying, and, when the mood strikes you, dressing up as scantily clad anime characters. At the moment you’re sitting in a small noodle shop on the side of the college town hill waiting for your friend Cronus to arrive. You peer out of the fogged up windows into the dark street and sigh in consternation. Despite your many attempts to gift your best friend a watch, Cronus was always late. The only redeeming thing you could find about this predicament was that you had a nice view of the delicate snowflakes blizzarding outside the window.

The bell tinkles and you turn to look at the door, relieved that he’d finally arrived.

Oh.

Instead of being the slightly pompous face of your friend you spot the carefully combed hair and slightly upturned nose of Kankri Vantas.

‘Oh’ indeed.

You had been under the impression that outside of class he never really got out. But here he was, standing uncomfortably in this tiny restaurant, scanning the cramped room. You meet his gaze when his eyes pass yours and smile. He smiles back distractedly but once finished scanning the room he scratches the back of his head casually and wanders to your table.

“Hi. Damara, right?” His voice is so familiar. You realize you’ve probably spent hours hearing it during daily class monologues and debates.

“Yeah… You on a date?”

He glances quickly downward and a hint of red colors his cheeks. Interesting.

“As it so happens, I am. My cousin Porrim is trying to set me up with someone. A girl named Aranea ah… Serket, I think.”

Whoa. You bite your lip. Aranea Serket just so happened to be your former best friend. The two of you had grown apart in high school and now by coincidence she was attending the private university over the hill, English Uni. It was true she was big on books and knowledge. _Probably just Kankri’s type_.

You salvage a smile, it’s not like you were ever truly infatuated with him anyway, and nod to the window. “It looks like your date has arrived.”

His head snapped around, his body pivoting to follow it. She was wearing a neat black skirt and a blue sweater, all very Hermione Granger with hair loosely curled and her feet comfortable in a pair of flats.

It was as if she had dressed for Kankri. He, in contrast, wore black slacks and a button down beneath a red sweater. You kiss any chance of dating Kankri goodbye as the boy walks purposely over to her and introduces himself. You watch them walk away to a table for two on the other side of the restaurant and hardly notice as Cronus finally slips into the seat across from you.

“Babe. _Babe._ ”

Your head jerks upward rather ungracefully.

“Oh _finally_ Cronus, do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?”

“Probably about 20 minutes. So what’s up Dams?”

The waiter delivers a pot of tea and the cute ceramic cups that follow it.

“Nothing much, just waiting for your sorry ass to get here. Any good excuse for your pitiful absence?” He grins at you and you can’t prevent at least a small smile from slipping onto your face. You always enjoyed a good laugh at his convoluted excuses.

“Well… There was this truck stocked FULL of fish. You know how it’s practically a blizzard out there?”


End file.
